Antes das Seis
by Natasha Malfoy Gabi Delacour
Summary: Um casal que tinha que acontecer, através de olhos lupinos. TL antes de OdF.


**Antes das Seis**

Disclamer: não temos posse sobre nada disso. Só fazemos isso por diversão, sem fins lucrativos. Mas a idéia é nossa. 

- FESTA NA GRIFIN"RIA!!!!!!! 

- LAVADA EM CIMA DA SONSERINA!!!!!! 

Pra falar a verdade, a festa já tinha começado dentro do campo. Foi a final do Campeonato de Quadribol. Depois da vitória arrasadora sobre a Sonserina, nem mesmo eu consegui segurar o pessoal. É, o jeito era se juntar à bagunça. Sirius e Tiago estavam mais impossíveis do que o normal! Nunca pensei que eles pudessem ser mais encapetados do que já eram, mas o fato de meus amigos terem pendurado todos os primeiranistas da Sonserina de cabeça para baixo até que eles concordassem em roubar comida na cozinha pra nossa festa me convenceu do contrário. Desta vez, no entanto, eu dava razão a toda a euforia deles. Depois de alguns anos de segundo lugar, era maravilhoso ver o nosso time levantar a taça de quadribol de novo. Ainda mais em cima da casa das cobras. 

Mesmo com os apelos da professora McGonagall, a festa continuou animada até altas horas. Quando Sirius finalmente decidiu parar de estourar rojões dentro da sala comunal, Tiago estava cansado demais para continuar a puxar o coro "Viva Grifinória, morra Sonserina" e Pedro já havia dormido há mais ou menos meia hora, sobrou pra mim a tarefa de carrasco que acaba com a bagunça. 

- Gente, eu sei que a festa tá muito boa, mas amanhã a gente tem aula. Todo mundo pros dormitórios, inclusive o sétimo ano! E pode largar essa bomba de bosta aí, Richard Brown! 

Apesar das reclamações e das vaias, todos reconheceram que estavam realmente cansados e decidiram seguir meu conselho. Depois de Sirius ter passado por mim, fazendo uma reverência exagerada seguida de um "Boa noite, Vossa Autoridade", arrastando Pedro pelos braços, achei que minha tarefa como monitor já estavam cumprida. 

Dando uma última olhada no salão comunal, percebi que dois alunos ainda estavam dormindo no tapete em frente à lareira. Cheguei mais perto para ver quem era a dupla. 

_Quem inventou o amor? _

Me explica por favor 

Quem inventou o amor? 

Me explica por favor 

Já fazia um bom tempo que Tiago parecia um tanto distante. Ainda era o companheiro de travessuras de Sirius, ainda nos metia e tirava de encrencas, ainda era louco por quadribol, ainda amava os Chudley Cannons, mas não era o mesmo Tiago. 

Os outros não perceberam, eu tenho certeza. A mudança foi sutil demais. Sirius, tão preocupado em aprontar sem ser expulso, e Pedro, tão desesperado com suas notas baixas, não notaram. Admito que, até para mim, as coisas só fizeram sentido quando me deparei com aquela cena. 

Em meio à bagunça da sala comunal, lá estavam, numa das poucas almofadas que não tinham sido destruídas, Tiago e Lílian, no mais tranqüilo sono. 

_Vem e me diz o que aconteceu _

Faz de conta que passou 

Quem inventou o amor? 

Me explica por favor 

Dei um pulo quando reconheci os dois. Tiago e Lílian?! COMO ASSIM? Eles eram totalmente diferentes! Um o oposto do outro! Tá certo, eles eram amigos, mas Lílian, a certinha, a monitora, a boa aluna, e Tiago, o transgressor de regras, o terror de Filch, o senhor "foi por pouco", JUNTOS???!!! 

De repente, TUDO começou a fazer sentido. Eles eram perfeitos! Se completavam, um era a solução para o outro. Lílian conseguiria controlar Tiago, coisa que eu tinha plena consciência que nunca faria. Tiago faria com que Lílian parassem de levar as coisas tão a sério, aliviando de vez em quando. 

_Daqui vejo seu descanso _

Perto do seu travesseiro 

Depois quero ver se acerto 

Dos dois quem acorda primeiro 

E o pior de tudo é que nenhum dos dois tinha percebido nada ainda. Às vezes era possível vê-los andando juntos pelos corredores, conversando animadamente na beira do lago ou brincando de guerra de neve, mas nada que fosse tão diferente. Eles estavam se apaixonando... e nem se davam conta disso! Pra falar a verdade, ninguém se dava conta. 

Será que ia demorar muito? Quer dizer, quanto tempo demoraria pra que Sirius começasse a tirar sarro, ou até mesmo a sentir ciúme? Quanto tempo levaria para que Lílian deixasse deveres por fazer, ou Tiago abrisse mão de uma visita a Zonko's? 

Me diverti imaginando como os dois lidariam com a situação de se pegarem pensando um no outro. Primeiro negariam, lógico. Depois, perto de Tiago, Lílian se tornaria mais estabanada do que já era, enquanto ele ficaria vermelho. Tiago, tímido? Com certeza seria muito estranho. Qual dos dois iria perceber primeiro? 

_Quem inventou o amor? _

Me explica por favor 

Quem inventou o amor? 

Me explica por favor 

Balancei a cabeça pra voltar a realidade. Sem que eu percebesse, esbocei um sorriso. Eu estava feliz por eles. Era impossível sentir outra coisa observando os dois, tão serenos, tão inconscientemente apaixonados. Virados um para o outro, os dois respiravam baixinho. Tiago segurava a mão de Lílian, como que tendo medo que ela pudesse ir embora. Não tive coragem de acordá-lo. 

_Enquanto a vida vai e vem _

Você procura achar alguém 

Que um dia possa lhe dizer 

-Quero ficar só com voc 

Resolvi ir pra cama. Enquanto subia as escadas, pensava. Por mais que Tiago desse uma de durão, dissesse que seria um aventureiro, que se formaria e ganharia o mundo somente com a companhia de nós, os Marotos, eu sabia que não era isso o quê ele queria de verdade. Apesar de tentar ser um rebelde sem causa, ele não o era. Era apenas um moleque, que precisava de alguém que cuidasse dele. Pra que eu soubesse de tudo isso nem tinha usado minha intuição de lobo. Bastava observá-lo. 

_Quem inventou o amor?_

Encostei a cabeça no travesseiro, mas não consegui dormir. Não foram os roncos de Sirius ou os resmungos de Pedro. Foi a imagem de Lílian e Tiago juntos. Fiquei imaginando como seriam as próximas semanas, os próximos meses, os próximos anos... Ah, deixa pra lá, não vale a pena tentar prever o futuro, nem mesmo torcer pra que ele seja como a gente quer. Só torci pra que uma coisa acontecesse: pra que eles acordassem antes das seis, antes que alguém pudesse vê-los como eu vi. 

FIM 

Antes das Seis 

Letra: Renato Russo - Música: Dado Villa-Lobos/ Renato Russo 

_N/A (Natasha Malfoy): E aí, galera, tudo blz? Apesar de eu ser totalmente apaixonada por D/G, resolvemos escrever sobre a Lílian e o Tiago. Como minha parceira e eu achamos o Remo muito fofo, surgiu a idéia de mostrar o começo do relacionamento dos pais do Harry pela ótica do nosso maroto preferido. Eu adorei o resultado, e vocês? Ah, pra quem acompanhou "Um Homem de Família", prepare-se, aí vem uma short fic com alguns bônus de HdF!!! Não sei exatamente quando vai sair, mas acredito que antes do fim de julho ela jah esteja no ar. Bom, valeu, galera, espero que tenham gostado da song tanto quanto eu. NÃO ESQUEÇAM AS REVIEWS! São muito importantes! Beijos e até! _

N/A (Gabrielle Delacour): Oi, pessoal!!! Foi bastante divertido escrever essa song. Imaginar os marotos na época de escola realmente é engraçado, ainda mais com o Sirius, que é sempre o brincalhão. Eu não poderia deixar de falar do meu querido Lupin. Cara, ele é tudo de bom!!!!!!!! Tipo, faz um bom tempo que eu queria escrever sobre Tiago e Lílian e então, a Ná deu a idéia da Antes das Seis, que é uma das minhas preferidas. Beleza, gente, vou ficando por aqui (eu falo pra caramba, né?). Espero que vocês gostem e, se não gostarem, digam porque. Tchau! E VIVA A LEGIÃO URBANA!!!!!!!! 

N/A (conjunta): Essa fic foi escrita antes de OdF, por isso desconsiderem o que descobrimos com o quinto livro da série. Jah tínhamos publicado essa song no 3 Vassouras, mas resolvemos publicá-la soh agora no ff.net. De qualquer forma, fizemos algumas alterações, mas não quisemos adequá-la àquela coisa "Lílian odeia o garoto arrogante e exibido que no fundo eh um cara legal" . A fic nasceu antes de OdF e vai permanecer assim! Beijões e QUEREMOS COMMENTS!!!!! 


End file.
